


Tú eres mi regalo de Navidad

by Ragno



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Post-Hiatus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragno/pseuds/Ragno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces es duro estar lejos de casa en Navidad.</p>
<p>A veces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú eres mi regalo de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vnika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vnika/gifts).



> Visto lo visto, y teniendo en cuenta que no hay ningún otro trabajo en español de este pairing, publicar esto es como escupir contra el viento y esperar que no te caiga en la cara. En fin... por si hay alguien ahí escondido que lee (y como buen método para que no se me pierda, que soy una cabeza loca), aquí lo tenéis.
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Patrick sonríe mientras la chica presenta frente a la cámara la entrevista, diciendo el nombre de su programa, el de ellos y el de la banda. Asiente con la cabeza y Joe gruñe en señal de aprobación, dando comienzo a una serie de preguntas que con suerte serán poco originales y solo requerirán tirar de la memoria reciente para contestarlas.

No lo decepciona. La entrevista pasa por la sorpresa de que hayan vuelto, cómo han mantenido en secreto el álbum y si piensan que el rock and roll debe ser salvado. Patrick se pregunta si se dan cuenta que cada vez dicen algo diferente a esa última pregunta. Probablemente no, sino no la harían una y otra vez, ¿verdad?

Joe está hablando más que de costumbre y eso es bueno, porque Patrick no tiene realmente mucho que decir. La chica les comenta algo sobre la suerte que tienen por estar ahí para tocar justo el día de Navidad. Patrick se pregunta si es que la chica no tiene familia, porque no es que se sienta precisamente afortunado por pasar esas fechas lejos de sus seres queridos.

El teléfono le vibra en el bolsillo como si le reprendiera lo que acaba de pensar. Lo mira de reojo sacándolo del bolsillo un momento, viendo el nombre de Pete surcar la pantalla.

Espera hasta que la entrevista ha terminado, da las gracias e inclina la cabeza, cada uno de ellos tomando caminos distintos. Joe dice algo de ir a mirar una exposición de fotografía realista y le pregunta si lo acompaña. Patrick declina la invitación y ambos se despiden con una palmada en la espalda, quedando en verse esa tarde antes del concierto.

Los mensajes se acumulan. Evidentemente.

_ven_

_a mi habitcin digo_

_ven_

_trick, venvenvenventeven_

_no m ignors perra_

_trick_

_patrick patrick tricktrickstertrick no ers una perra ers una prncesa tn bonita cmo el sol_

_me rmpes el corazn trick estars cntento_

_lloro. mucho patrick lloro por tu culpa_

Patrick rueda los ojos y se reajusta el sombrero, soltando aire por la nariz antes de pasar el pulgar por la pantalla del teléfono, dispuesto a contestar.

_Estaba en una entrevista, gilipollas_

Pete no tarda en contestar, el móvil le vibra en la mano antes de que Patrick se lo guarde en el bolsillo.

_buen chico buen chico bonito bonito pattycakes trabajnd para traer pan a la mesa cn el sudr d su frnte_

Patrick mira la pantalla y parpadea un par de veces. ¿En serio? Podría contestar con algo ingenioso, pero seguirle el rollo a Pete puede ser peligroso. Sobre todo en público. El teléfono vibra un par de veces más.

_pero viens_

_viens trick?_

Patrick finge que no sabe que está sonriendo mientras le contesta _sí, sí, voy, gilipollas, voy_. Niega con la cabeza mientras avisa a un taxi, todo el camino intentando no llamar mucho la atención mientras se ríe de los mensajes que sigue enviándole Pete.

 

***

 

La habitación de hotel parece demasiado grande de pronto. O demasiado pequeña. O tal vez sea él quien se está haciendo grande o pequeño, como Alicia en el país de las maravillas después del colocón de setas alucinógenas.

Patrick cierra los ojos y se lleva los dedos al puente de la nariz. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos para comprobar que no, no, no es una alucinación, Pete le devuelve la mirada aderezada con una sonrisa hijoputesca.

\- Pete.- lo llama, no por nada, sino para asegurarse de que no ha perdido la voz.

\- Feliz Navidad, Patrick Stump.

Vale, Patrick necesita recapitular. Así que él acababa de terminar de dar una entrevista común, se ha despedido de Joe, ha cogido un taxi, ha llegado al hotel, se ha subido al ascensor y ha saludado cortésmente a la gente que ya iba dentro, se ha bajado en el piso dónde están sus habitaciones y ha buscado la tarjeta que abre la puerta de Pete entre sus cosas, siguiendo las indicaciones del susodicho. Y ha ido hasta su habitación. Ha abierto la puerta y la ha cerrado tras él. Ha girado unos 65º y ha visualizado la cama.

Y a Pete sobre ella.

Desnudo.

Con un _gorro de Papá Noel_ sospechosamente enderezado entre las piernas.

\- Pete, dime por dios que bajo ese gorro—

\- Iba a usar un calcetín de esos, porque se supone que es dónde se meten los regalos, peeeero- parpadea y mira hacia abajo, justo hacia el gorro.- no sé, el gorro parecía más apropiado. Además, encontrar un calcetín de mi talla iba a ser complicado.

Patrick agacha la cabeza, reprimiendo una risa nerviosa. Cuando vuelve a levantar la vista, Pete lo está mirando mientras hace un puchero.

\- Vamos, Trick, ven aquí. ¿No quieres tu regalo de navidad?

\- No sé, Pete. Me pregunto si _tú_ te mereces tu regalo de navidad…- comenta mientras se acerca.- ¿Has sido bueno, Pete?

Pete responde con una carcajada ronca mientras asiente con la cabeza. Se lame los labios mientras lleva una mano a su polla, apretándola en un puño sobre la tela, la otra mano subiendo por su torso, acariciándose los pezones con las yemas de los dedos. Está dando un espectáculo, Patrick lo sabe, conoce de sobra la faceta exhibicionista de Pete. Claro que eso no impide que la temperatura de Patrick alcance límites peligrosos para la salud.

Se sube a la cama y Pete abre las piernas, dejando que avance de rodillas entre ellas. Le quita el gorro de un tirón, dejando a la vista su erección, fingiendo que su polla no le ha dado un salto en los pantalones mientras se cambia la fedora por el gorro y se cruza de brazos.

\- Vamos, dime. Santa Claus tiene que saberlo.- dice totalmente serio, ignorando como Pete sigue tocándose, ahora sin tela que lo cubra.

\- Tú no eres el verdadero Santa. El verdadero lo sabría, lo puse en mi carta.- contesta con la mejor cara de inocente que sabe poner.

\- Oh, ¿has escrito tu carta a Santa? ¿Y qué decía?

\- Decía: Querido Papá Noel, este año he sido muy, _muy_ bueno, así que quiero que me regales a Patrick comiéndome la polla mientras me folla con los dedos.

Años atrás a Patrick se le hubiese secado la boca al escuchar esa frase. Ahora está salivando. Se muerde los labios, tal vez inconscientemente, tal vez no. Tal vez sabiendo que bastan unos mordiscos para enrojecerlos, para dejarlos tal y como a Pete le gusta. Patrick sabe que Pete siempre ha tenido algo con su boca. Mucha gente tiene algo con su boca, cosa que lo hace sentirse un poco incómodo a veces. A veces.

\- ¿Eso es? ¿Es lo que quieres?- se lame los labios y le acaricia los muslos notando el pequeño salto de sorpresa. Espera a que Pete asienta ansioso con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio?

Eso es trampa, Patrick sabe que eso es trampa. Porque la última pregunta la ha formulado mientras bajaba la cabeza, mientras abría la boca sin separar los ojos de los ojos de Pete, mientras sacaba la lengua un poco, solo un poco, solo lo justo para lamerlo, probarlo. Suficiente para tener a Pete asintiendo desesperado mientras murmura _lo que quieras, lo que tú quieras, Patrick_. Y probablemente debería ser una buena persona y darle de una vez lo que quiere, pero Patrick no es precisamente una hermanita de la caridad, así que solo sonríe con malicia, aprieta las uñas en el interior de los muslos de Pete y lo lame lento desde la base hasta la punta.

\- Lo que yo quiera, Pete.- no pregunta, puntualiza.- No dejes de mirarme.- ordena antes de tragárselo por completo.

Mantiene la mirada unos segundos, lo suficiente para que la circunferencia de sus labios recorra toda la longitud de su polla un par de veces, lo suficiente para ver como Pete comienza a perderse a sí mismo. Cuando cierra los ojos y se concentra en lo que está haciendo está totalmente seguro de que Pete va a seguir mirándolo.

Aprieta los labios y mueve la lengua, haciendo círculos y lamiéndolo, dejando que la saliva escurra y le facilite el trabajo. Una mamada totalmente indecente, de esas que sabe que solo necesita unos minutos para tener a Pete suplicando.

Sonríe mentalmente cuando lo escucha. Esos sonidos, la respiración marcando un ritmo perfecto y constante, los gemidos reprimidos y no reprimidos añadiéndole cuerpo a una base marcada por los latidos acelerados. Pete dándole un nuevo sentido a la frase “como música para mis oídos”. Patrick los conoce como si fueran parte de la banda sonora de su vida, porque lo son, porque aún recuerda la primera vez que los oyó, la primera vez que empujó a Pete contra la pared de su sótano y se arrodilló entre sus piernas con la sonrisa traviesa y las gafas escurriéndosele por la nariz, la voz de Pete haciendo eco silencioso en un “ _JoderJoder, voy a ir al infierno, OhNoJoder, ¡voy a ir a la cárcel!_ ” hasta convertirse en un simple y errático “ _PatrickPatrickpatrickpatrick_ ”. Como siempre. Como ahora.

Patrick sabe demasiado bien lo que eso significa.

Se aparta un momento llevándose tres dedos a la boca y lamiéndolos sucio y obsceno, viendo como las pupilas de Pete se dilatan aún más, apretándole la base de la polla con la mano libre solo por si acaso. Cuando le introduce los dos primeros dedos sin previo aviso, Pete hace amago de cerrar los ojos pero logra mantener la mirada, jadeando ante la intrusión. Patrick relaja la expresión y sonríe con adoración orgulloso unas milésimas de segundo, las necesarias para retirar los dedos y volver a introducirlos uniendo el tercero. Tensa la mandíbula y lo embiste mientras Pete se estremece.

\- Ni se te ocurra correrte.- gruñe, la voz rota por la fricción, justo antes de bajar de nuevo hasta su polla.

Puede _oír_ las manos de Pete haciéndose puños en las sábanas mientras lo lame, succiona y presiona en los sitios clave, moviendo la cabeza, ajustando la mandíbula justo como sabe, como debe, mientras le impone el mismo ritmo a los dedos que entran y salen de su cuerpo.

\- Patrick…- la urgencia en la voz de Pete es claro aviso.

\- Vale… vale, sí, joder.- dice mientras se retira de golpe, llevándose la mano libre al cinturón que restalla al abrirse de golpe, el botón y la cremallera soltándose de un tirón.- Date la vuelta.- ordena y Pete gime ronco y gutural, revolviéndose en las sábanas y restregándose contra ellas como si le picara la piel antes de alzar las caderas, dando acceso a Patrick para deslizar dos almohadones bajo ellas.- Nada de tocarte o tendré que atarte las manos a la espalda.

\- ¿Se supone que eso es una amenaza?- ríe Pete, durando el tiempo en que tarda Patrick en responder con un azote lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar la impresión de su mano sobre la nalga. Pete aprieta los dientes y sisea.- _Patrick_.- se remueve y jadea, cerrando los ojos cuando la mano de Patrick impacta nuevamente contra su piel. Una vez. Otra vez. Gime cuando le acaricia la piel dañada.

\- Compórtate.- avisa y desliza los dedos hacia abajo, recorriendo la piel del muslo, la pierna.- Hostia… siempre me olvido del puto Saporta.- refunfuña y Pete suelta una carcajada con la poca integridad vocal que tiene en ese momento.

\- No te quejes tanto, Stump. Tú estás en el brazo izquierdo, en todo él.- replica y es cierto, ahí está, en cada uno de los surcos de tinta sobre su piel, en cada dibujo que solo tiene significado para ellos. Pete lo sabe, Patrick lo sabe y nadie más. Patrick no lo querría de otro modo.

Lo besa en el hueco de la espalda antes de colocarse detrás, bajándose los vaqueros lo necesario para dejar su polla libre. Pete salta cuando se aprieta contra él. Desliza los dedos suave desde la espalda hasta el cuello, subiendo a la cabeza, enredados en el pelo, justo para clavarle las uñas en el momento en el que empieza a entrar en él. Tres carreteras carmesí surcando su espalda mientras se adentra completamente en su cuerpo, lento y tortuoso, demasiado estrecho por la escasa lubricación. Un gemido largo, una “m” clara resonando de los labios sellados de Pete, hambriento y desvergonzado. ¿Regalo de navidad, decían? Patrick acaba de desenvolver el suyo.

No espera para empezar a moverse, ya ha torturado a Pete bastante, ahora va a hacerlo como sabe que le gusta: rápido, sucio, descontrolado. Un ritmo contramétrico en una escala de blues. Se lo folla a arpegios y se forma en su cabeza la melodía de la canción que lleva por letra su nombre repetido hasta la saciedad.

Las gotas de sudor le resbalan por el pelo, por el cuello, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Pete, escociendo en las minúsculas heridas de su espalda. Patrick se muerde los labios y lo agarra de las caderas sabiendo que las marcas de sus dedos estarán ahí al día siguiente como si de una ficha policial se tratara, como si el cuerpo de Pete supiera que lo que hacen no es del todo legal.

\- Patrick… _Patrick_ \- Pete jadea y se contrae, todo su cuerpo temblando bajo Patrick, alrededor de Patrick.- Joder, voy a correrme…

\- ¿Quieres que…?

\- No, nono…- se ríe y gime a la vez.- no va a hacer falta. Sigue. Solo sigue. No pares.

Hay muy pocas ordenes que Patrick esté dispuesto a cumplir. Esa es una de ellas.

Apoya la cabeza en su espalda y se sostiene con fuerza en sus caderas, usando sus propias rodillas para abrirle más las piernas. Lo muerde mientras lo embiste, notando como Pete se remueve bajo él, sus gemidos volviéndose más roncos mientras se restriega contra las almohadas, imponiéndoles el mismo vaivén frenético que Patrick ejerce. Pete gruñe, _ruge_ , y se corre, deshaciéndose bajo el cuerpo de Patrick, los músculos tensos y los dedos haciendo un nudo a las sábanas.

Patrick está a punto de salir de él cuando su propio orgasmo lo sorprende, arremetiendo contra Pete en unas ultimas sacudidas, cayendo contra su espalda sudado y exhausto.

Tiene que tomar aire unos segundos antes de poder alzarse y deslizarse hasta el lado, quitando las almohadas que estaban bajo Pete y que ahora están hechas un autentico desastre, girando al bajista hasta mirarlo, agarrándole la cara y besándolo como si solo pudiera recuperar todo el oxigeno que le falta en los pulmones bebiéndoselo de su boca. Lo lame, lo muerde, y sube la otra mano hasta su cara solo para bajar la anterior hasta su cintura y apretarlo más contra él.

\- Mío.- reclama en su boca, mirándolo directo a los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas, desafiantes, como si lo retara a decir lo contrario.

\- Sí _Joder_ , tuyo.- asiente con la cabeza antes de lamerle la boca y devolverle el beso.

 

 

***

 

 

_patrick_

_tricktricktricktricktricktrick_

_bella drmient deja de soñr cnmigo y dspierta_

_vams Patrick stas adorabl drmiend pero le prmeti a troh q hoy llegariams a tiempo_

_stas realmnt adorabl drmiendo_

_parecs hsta buena prsona y todo_

_vnga patrick_

_patrick_

_patrick_

Patrick lee los mensajes con un solo ojo, el otro aún no se ha decidido a abrirse. Se remueve entre las sábanas y mira a Pete, sentado a menos de dos metros de distancia en el sofá de la habitación, totalmente vestido, con el gorro de Papá Noel en la cabeza y una sonrisa estúpidamente perfecta en la cara.

Patrick cierra los ojos otra vez y los vuelve a abrir, siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que al principio: lee los mensajes, mira a Pete.

\- Ehm… tal vez me estoy perdiendo algo, acláramelo, por favor.- se aclara la garganta y pregunta.- ¿Acabas de despertarme mandándome mensajes al móvil estando ambos en la misma habitación?

\- Sí.- contesta sin más.

\- ¿Y por…?- se para y parpadea un par de veces para pensar. No, realmente tiene que preguntarlo.- ¿Se puede saber por qué?

\- Me daba cosa despertarte, parecías un angelito encantador mientras dormías.

\- ¿Y despertarme con un móvil vibrando sobre una mesilla de madera parecía una idea infinitamente mejor que despertarme con tu voz? Bueno, la verdad es que si lo piensas…

\- Oh, eres malvado, Stump.- sonríe y se levanta del sofá, tirándose literalmente sobre Patrick, el borlón del gorro de Santa Claus rebotando sobre su cara.- Pero es navidad, y tenemos que ser buenos los unos con los otros.- dice y le muerde la nariz, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.- Además, tenemos una actuación en dos horas y media.

\- ¡Hostia!- grita y salta de la cama, tirando a Pete a un lado y corriendo a la ducha.

El agua cae caliente y disparada contra su cuerpo, como si por poner la presión a tope fuera a darse más prisa. Busca el champú y se lo restriega en las manos antes de enjabonarse el pelo con cuidado, yendo más despacio al darse cuenta de que dos horas y media no es tan poco tiempo en realidad. Está a punto de coger el gel de baño cuando la mampara de la ducha se abre dejando ver el ceño fruncido de Pete.

\- Muy bonito. Precioso, Patrick, me has tirado de la cama.- dice mientras hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos.- ¿Qué te he dicho de ser buenos los unos con los otros?

Patrick no puede evitar reírse. Se quita la espuma de los ojos con el dorso de la mano antes de contestar.

\- ¡Pero yo soy bueno!- dice poniendo su mejor cara.

\- ¡Y una polla como una olla, Stump!

\- Oh, vamos… sí que soy bueno. Te di tu regalo de navidad, ¿no?

\- Mmm…- Pete se lleva un dedo a la barbilla, pensando un momento, volviendo a hablar mientras una sonrisa se le forma en la cara.- Sí, tienes razón. Sí que has sido bueno.- sonríe más mientras termina de abrir la mampara, descalzándose y quitándose la camiseta de un tirón.- Tendré que darte entonces tu regalo de navidad.

Patrick niega con la cabeza y se ríe nervioso mientras Pete termina de desnudarse y se mete en la ducha, cerrando la mampara tras él.

Y allí, con el agua caliente cayéndole sobre los hombros y la boca de Pete alrededor de su polla, Patrick piensa que tal vez deba buscar a la chica de la entrevista de esta mañana para decirle que sí, que tenía razón, que, efectivamente, tiene mucha suerte por poder estar ahí justo el día de navidad.

 

fin


End file.
